Un final feliz para Nosotros
by Art is Bang- 2
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en realidad Gin hubiera matado a Aizen y sus planes hubieran sido exitosos? Porque Matsumoto y Gin se merecen tener una historia que no termine en muerte. GinMatsu.
1. Despertar

**Flash Back**

_Después de dejar a Rangiku inconsciente en la terraza de aquel edificio, se dirigió con determinación hacia donde Sozuke Aizen se encontraba… su corazón latía desenfrenado en un ritmo que oscilaba entre miedo y excitación; por fin podría poner fin a esta agonía._

_Llegó y lo vio con su actitud calmada y prepotente como siempre, unos chicos de instituto se encontraban un poco más adelante, y al parecer Aizen se proponía matarlos._

_—Déjeme hacerlo por usted taichou— Dijo mirando con malicia a los jóvenes quienes ya huían desesperados ante aquella situación. Sozuke Aizen se sintió extraño ¿acaso su aprendiz lo estaba inquietando?_

_—Gin…— Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de ser brutalmente apuñalado por Kamishini no Yari. —Tonto… ¿en verdad crees que esto es suficiente para matarme? — Hablaba entrecortadamente ahogándose con su propia sangre._

_—Tal vez no pero esto quizás si taichou… — Su sonrisa se tornó mas sádica. —Mata, Kamishini no Yari—_

_Inmediatamente las células del cuerpo del hombre que quería ser Dios empezaron a degenerarse, producto del veneno de la zanpakuto de Gin._

_—Maldit…— Antes de que Aizen pudiera seguir hablando el hombre del pelo color plata lo atravesó una vez más, esta vez en la cabeza._

_—Por si las dudas no quiera morirse tan fácil mi querido taichou…— Así envainó su zanpakuto, satisfecho… todo rastro de la existencia de ese monstruo se había borrado; había cumplido su propósito… pero ¿Dónde estaba el Hougyouku?_

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

—"_Duele… duele mucho_…"— Pensó, no podía ver claramente donde estaba, solo vislumbraba una intensa luz y siluetas distantes y un fuerte, muy fuerte, dolor de cabeza; ¿Serà esto el cielo o simplemente una resaca?

—"_¿Señor Ichimaru?_" — ¿Alguien lo estaba llamando? Esperen, conocía esa voz, esas luces y ese aroma a medicamentos… El estaba siendo atendido en el Escuadrón Cuatro por su Capitana… El estaba en el Sereitei.

Se encontraba aún tumbado en la cama, con vendajes en el pecho y algunos en su frente, la Capitana Retsu Unohana lo miraba con su habitual calma; aunque muy en el fondo se podían ver dos ojos analíticos y a la defensiva por el sospechoso paciente que le había tocado atender.

—¿Cómo se siente Capitán Ichimaru? — Pregunto con una sonrisa, él no se había percatado hasta ahora de que el mismo no estaba sonriendo, inmediatamente su sonrisa zorruna surcó sus labios.

—Muy bien Capitana; yo…— La sonrisa se esfumó nuevamente. —Yo no se como ex…—

—Usted no me debe explicaciones a mi Ichimaru, se las debe al Comandante General. — Dijo Unohana seriamente; se levantó de su silla y disponiéndose a salir le dedico una última mirada. —Y tal vez también a Rangiku-san. —

Era verdad, las palabras de la capitana de la Cuarta División fueron como un balde de agua helada despertàndolo de un largo sueño. Todos estos años jugó a ser el héroe, todos estos años el_ fue_ el héroe... pero se olvidó de su parte humana, su verdadero yo que ahora dada finalizada su misión de héroe empezaba a surgir nuevamente.

—_"Mi pobre Rangiku ¿seguirás pensando en mi?"__—_


	2. Remolino

Hola! En primer lugar... gracias Mariaa :D fuiste mi luz de inspiracion para continuar escribiendo me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capitulo! Y bueno no lo dije antes pero ahora lo harè, escribì este fic porque me cansè de leer historias GinMatsu que tienen finales tristes o tragicos y angustiosos :( Por eso les agradecerìa que me dejen sus comentarios y criticas son de gran ayuda para mi motivacion :) Les dejo el cap espero que les guste.

* * *

La teniente de la décima división corría agitada por los rincones de la Sociedad de Almas, necesitaba un lugar calmada, un lugar para pensar, agitada divisó un gran árbol a tan solo unos metros, se dirigió allí sin dudar. Apenas llegó al frondoso árbol no hizo más que caer de rodillas y llorar ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era dolor por heridas del pasado abiertas? ¿O era felicidad por tenerlo de vuelta? No lo sabía, y es que Ichimaru Gin podía hacer tambalear su mundo entero, su psiquis, su cuerpo.

Lo tenía tan cerca, pero sentía como si sus pies no pudieran avanzar hacia el ¡Estaba en el mismo lugar que ella por Dios! Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Unohana que se aproximaba pasivamente.

—Buen día Rangiku-san— Saludó con amabilidad la mujer, la rubia sonrió secándose las lágrimas.

—Buenos días Capitana ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? — Dijo con tono pensativo, normalmente Retsu Unohana no sería vista paseando por los rincones del Seretei, no sin alguna razón. La pelinegra miró al cielo.

—Solo pensé que te interesaría saber de tu amigo— La tez de la teniente empalideció ¡Por supuesto que quería saber de el! Solo que no pensaba que un tema tan delicado y confidencial como el estado de salud de un traidor de rango Capitán le fuera confiado justo a ella. — ¿Te gustaría saber de él? —

— ¿El está bien? ¿Dijo algo? — Las palabras salieron casi inconscientemente de su boca, era como si fuera el corazón el que estuviera hablando y la voz quebradiza y nerviosa acompañaba los latidos que seguían un ritmo rápido.

Unohana le dio la espalda.

—Está bien. Parecía algo perturbado. — Este sin dudas era uno de esos momentos en los que el aura de la Capitana cambiaba de amable súbitamente a seria. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa para reconfortarla. —Mañana le daremos el alta, le hablé sobre ti— Dicho esto Unohana se marchó.

Rangiku quedó en estado de shock; mañana Gin podría dejar de ser medicamente cuidado, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso era bueno o malo… Eso se decidiría en unas horas, en la reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes a la que había convocado el Comandante General para discutir el asunto.

* * *

En las habitaciones del Escuadrón Cuatro un hombre de pelo blanco se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos; estaba oscureciendo afuera y las últimas aves cantaban sus rezos por él, por el destino que tendría. Miró por la ventana y pensó que ya podría levantarse y observar mejor el exterior, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Apoyándose en el marco admiraba la puesta del Sol.

—Capitán…— Ichimaru se volvió y vio a un joven rubio de mirada melancólica parado en la puerta de su habitación.

—Izuru… que grata sorpresa— Dijo dedicándole una de sus habituales sonrisas, el joven siguió serio mirándolo a los ojos con una intensidad que asustaba. —No vas a decirme nada ¿verdad? — La sonrisa burlona ahora cambió a una nostálgica, se acarició sus blancos cabellos y bajó la mirada. —Vaya, vaya; pues supongo que no te puedo culpar Izuru, yo también me odiaría si fuera tú… de hecho creo que me odio tal vez un poco—

Pasó casi un minuto en silencio hasta que el rubio habló.

—Yo no lo odio taichou… pero… ¿por qué? — La voz de Kira se quebrantó y sus ojos se humedecieron. Ichimaru perdió la sonrisa.

—Si te lo digo dirán que te manipulé, lo único que puedo decirte es que nadie se imagina lo que esto fue para mí— Inmediatamente el teniente miró a su ex Capitán con mirada suplicante, Gin sonrió. —Ay por favor Izuru no pongas esa cara, no cambiaste en nada, me alegro de eso… Por favor vete si no quieres tener reprimendas luego; y te felicito por tu actuación contra esos Arrancar. Te volviste muy fuerte. — Kira asintió y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente antes de irse.

* * *

La noche estaba silenciosa, al igual que el salón de reuniones donde sen encontraban todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13, todos con semblantes y expectativas confusas sobre lo que develaría aquella reunión.

—Comencemos— Dijo Yamamoto.—El motivo de esta reunión ya todos lo saben, voy a dejar de lado las formalidades e iré al grano; Ichimaru Gin.— Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron con seriedad que el Comandante General prosiguiera.—Fuè el Capitán de la Tercera División, uno de los tres capitanes traidores y el mas cercano al ya fallecido Aizen Sozuke... muerto por sus propias manos en dudosas circunstancias. Ahora, los convoqué a todos aquí para que me dieran su opinión sobre el destino de este hombre, bien podría ser ejecutado como también devuelto a su cargo—

—Es un traidor creo que no hay nada que discutir— Dijo tajantemente Soi Fong mientras que Omaeda comía de manera nerviosa sus frituras y una gota caìa por su frente.

—Opino lo mismo— Prosiguió Hitsugaya mirando a Momo.—Incluso fuè capaz de atentar contra la vida de la teniente Hinamori antes de ser revelado como traidor—

—Pero Toshiro, esa era su intención ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo sobre ser solo el señuelo para hacernos creer a todos que el había matado a Aizen taichou? Por lo tanto creo que no lo consideraría tan válido en su contra, solo fuè una estrategia, tal vez ni siquiera lo hizo por su propia voluntad— Dijo Momo tímidamente, a esto Hitsugaya solo pudo fulminarla con la mirada.

—¡Pero es que piensas defender al que trató matarte Hinamori!?— Exclamó furioso el príncipe del hielo, no podìa creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo; Yamamoto golpeò su bastón contra el suelo sonoramente.

—Agradecería que no se mezclaran asuntos personales Capitan Hitsugaya— Una vez mas todos quedaron en silencio por la imponente presencia del Comandante, quien parecía ajeno a la tensión reinante. —¿Alguien mas quiere agregar algo?— Izuru y Rangiku intercambiaron miradas, la rubia quería a mas no poder defender a su amigo a aquel que la rescató en su infancia, pero sentía que nadie la iba a tomar en serio. Kyoraku al parecer se diò cuenta de esto y con su despreocupada manera de comportarse rompió el hielo.

—Yama-jii yo opino que debemos escuchar la versiòn de Ichimaru tal vez nos sorprenda ¿No cree?— Dijo sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el Capitán, no serìa justo si no escucharamos el testimonio del acusado y podríamos despejar las dudas sobre las "dudosas circunstancias" en las que Aizen fuè asesinado por él.— Dijo Ukitake, Matsumoto pudo al fin respirar un poco mas tranquila. Yamamoto carraspeó.

—En ese caso, antes de interrogar al acusado quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas al único testigo del hecho y el hombre que atacó a Ichimaru por la espalda para poder traerlo a la Sociedad de Almas; teniente Marechiyo Omaeda cuéntanos que viste u oíste— El robusto hombre se ahogó con las frituras, la mirada de Yamamoto lo inquietaba demasiado, en vez de una petición parecería que lo hubiera amenazado, se rió nervioso.

—Etto verá Comandante yo no vì nada solo aproveche que tenìa baja la guardia para golpearlo con mi shikai— Volvió a reírse nerviosamente, acto seguido recibió un golpe de Soi Fong.

—Idiota ¿No me mencionaste ayer algo que dijo mientras estaba inconsciente?— Omaeda pensó por un momento ¡Ya lo recordaba!

—Aaah si, mientras lo cargaba hacia donde estaban los demás pude escuchar algo asì como "Por fin lo hice Ran"— Dijo imitando los ojos cerrados de Gin con un fondo de rosas atrás de el; ahora todas las miradas se posaron en Matsumoto, esta última no podía creer lo que oìa ¿Acaso ella tenìa algo que ver con las acciones de Gin?

* * *

Bueno hasta aquì llegue pero no tardare en subir el siguiente, tal vez incluso lo haga en un rato xD como sea gracias por leer (si alguien lo hizo ;_;) jajajaja abrazos :)


	3. Juicio

**hola, hola :D dejo por aqui el tercer capitulo espero que se de su agrado**

* * *

Era el cuarto día en la Sociedad de Almas desde el fin de la Guerra de Invierno, y el tercero desde la llegada de cierto ex Capitán herido. Las cosas iban tomando su cauce y como tal, el Comandante buscaba fervientemente respuestas al por que de la muerte de Aizen; y buscar claridad de mente para poder tomar la decisión de restituir a Ichimaru en su anterior cargo o ejecutarlo. Si bien era un traidor, quiérase o no, el Gotei 13 le debía mucho ya que pudo asesinar al hombre que ni siquiera todos los capitanes juntos pudieron; sin contar que todavía no habían encontrado a un Shinigami decente para el cargo de Capitán por lo tanto todavía habían 3 puestos vacantes… y ciertamente Ichimaru había sido un niño prodigio desde su niñez, así que con este interrogatorio se podría sacar esas dudas que rondaban su calva y sabia cabeza.

La teniente Matsumoto y los Capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake acompañaron por propia petición del viejo Yama-jii a la sala de interrogatorios en las dependencias del Escuadrón 2, la primera para poder corroborar y examinar al acusado en caso de una supuesta historia ya que se suponía que se conocían bastante, y los otros dos porque eran de su más alta confianza y estarían prontos, alguno de los dos, a convertirse en Comandante General por lo tanto deberían acostumbrarse a lidiar con situaciones complicadas.

* * *

En las primeras horas de la mañana agentes del Onmitsukido se llevaron a Gin con una capucha tapando su rostro, como si se tratara de un criminal, hacia las dependencias del segundo Escuadrón, este último iba resignado a lo que le deparara el destino, se sentía como una vaca camino al matadero, algo así. Cuando llegaron la capucha le fue sacada y se encontró con una reinante oscuridad y silencio; estaba sentado con una pequeña mesa al frente en la cual se encontraba la única fuente de luz en la habitación: una farola con una vela dentro, el peliblanco tragó saliva… había escuchado mucho acerca de los interrogatorios del Onmitsukido ¿Tal vez le cortarían un dedo? O peor… alguna parte intima.

Con estos pensamientos en mente Ichimaru se preparaba psicológicamente para la supuesta futura perdida de alguno de sus miembros, hasta que se abrió una gran puerta que lo encegueció por la luz del exterior, solo alcanzo a ver cuatro siluetas hasta que la puerta se cerró y quedó otra vez en penumbras. Conforme a las personas se iban acercando a la luz de la farola en la mesa de madera pudo reconocer sus rostros: estaban el Comandante General, los Capitanes de la 8va y 13va División… y la Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto.

El corazón de Rangiku se estremeció al ver el rostro de su amigo, su rostro estaba algo pálido y su sonrisa de siempre estaba ausente para dejar lugar a una expresión de desconcierto; sus miradas se interceptaron e imágenes del pasado fluyeron entre ambos, el ex Capitán bajó la mirada.

—Ichimaru Gin, estamos aquí para hacerte un par de preguntas ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Habló Yamamoto con solemnidad.

—Lo estoy Comandante General— Dijo aún cabizbajo.

—Muy bien, de todos modos no podías decir que no, empecemos de una vez— El anciano tomó asiento en una de las cuatro sillas dispuestas frente de la mesita. —Tomen asiento Ukitake, Kyoraku, Rangiku. Muy bien, hemos tenido testimonios y varios veedores que aseguran que fuiste tú el que mató a Sozuke Aizen ¿es eso verdad? —

—Lo es—

—Pero también es verdad que te fuiste con el junto con Tosen Kaname, también muerto, como un traidor ¿no es así? —

—Lo es Comandante— Dijo sonriendo con calma, Yamamoto lo inspeccionó un momento con los ojos entreabiertos antes de seguir.

—Entonces jovencito…— Dijo con tono severo. — ¿Puedes explicarnos por qué lo hiciste? — De pronto la tensión empezó a adueñarse del lugar, era la pregunta del millón,

Gin frunció el ceño alzó la mirada hacia todos los presentes, en especial hacia la rubia; parecía como si su lengua no pudiera articular palabra alguna, le era tan difícil decir la verdad… _ya se había desacostumbrado_; sus manos temblaban en una nerviosa danza, aunque sonriera para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Necesitas un vaso de agua? — Dijo el Comandante con tono burlón como refiriéndose a un niño, Matsumoto se sentía impotente pues sentía a la gran presión que era sometido. —Porque si quieres uno tendrás que decirnos la verdad primero… ¿en calidad de que mataste a Aizen? ¿Hubo alguna razón que desconozco? ¿O simplemente fue otro engaño Capitán Ichimaru? — Las palabras del viejo parecían martillarle los oídos ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podría decirlo en frente de ella? Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y por primera vez los Capitanes, la Teniente y el Comandante vieron la expresión de desesperación en la cara del enigmático ex Capitán.

— ¡No! — Gimoteó en un intento de gritar, pero no pudo; Rangiku se tapó la boca con una de sus manos conmocionada, era tan raro ver esa faceta de Gin… después de tantos años había descubierto al ser vulnerable que se escondía detrás de ese hombre misterioso en todos los sentidos. —Yo no engañe a nadie, puedo jurarlo…— Yamamoto lo miraba con atención. —Todo lo que hice… fue una venganza solamente—

Yamamoto Genryusai articuló un sonido aunque ninguna palabra, incluso él se hallaba sorprendido.

—Dices que fue una venganza…— El acusado asintió serio. — ¿Venganza de qué? —

—Esto es difícil de contar, en especial con la teniente Matsumoto por aquí— Dijo confundido. —Pero también quiero que sepas la verdad Ran— Gin le dedico una mirada a la susodicha y le sonrió levemente, como cuando se despidió de ella antes de irse a Hueco Mundo. —Yo la encontré cuando era pequeño y desde entonces vivimos juntos sobreviviendo, pude ver que algunos shinigami la dejaron tirada en el suelo después de llevarse una esfera de color rosa de ella, al comienzo no lo entendí; pensé que había desfallecido del hambre pero pocos días después cuando salí por algo de leña vi a esos mismos hombres entregándole la esfera a Aizen Sozuke… fue allí que entendí lo que estaba pasando, pensé que haciéndome su sombra podría derrotarlo y quitarle el Hogyoku para poder devolverle sus poderes a Rangiku— Los cuatro altos rangos del Seretei guardaron silencio sorprendidos por la revelación. —Pero cuando lo maté el Hogyoku se había ido con él al parecer—

—Ya veo…—Dijo el viejo Shinigami reflexionando. — ¿Sabes que hiciste muchas acciones incorrectas por esa causa verdad? —

—Lo sé muy bien, pero a mí solo me importa el bien de la teniente Comandante— Dijo volviendo a sonreír, esa sonrisa andrógina casi artificial que le calaba los huesos a Matsumoto. —Esa es mi versión y la verdad Comandante General, me ejecuten o no estoy satisfecho con lo que hice— El susodicho, Yama-jii, se levantó de su asiento y tomo su bastón en manos.

—No es necesario que lo aclares Ichimaru Gin, desde ahora serás restituido a tu cargo, con vigilancia de día y noche por parte de oficiales especializados del Escuadrón 2 hasta nuevo aviso. — Esto último lo dijo en un tono seco e imperativo, Ichimaru no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, ni siquiera en sus más altas fantasías se encontraba esta posibilidad… por fin, _una segunda oportunidad_ de vivir, de ser feliz junto a ella.

* * *

**Bbien pues¿que les parecio? espero sus comentarios :D y para el proximo capitulo habra reencuentro señoras y señores o/o**


	4. Reencuentro

**Les dejo el cuarto capitulo queridisimos :)**

* * *

Los cuatro altos rangos que se encontraban en la sala de interrogatorios salieron desapercibidos de la misma, a la salida Soi Fong los esperaba, y aunque esos hostiles ojos intentaran disimularlo la curiosidad la carcomía.

— ¿Qué tal les fue? — Dijo de forma despreocupada.

—Las dudas están despejadas. El será restituido a su cargo— Los ojos de Soi Fong se ampliaron en una desagradable sorpresa por lo que había salido de la boca del Comandante. —Con todas las precauciones necesarias, claro. Esa misión te la encargare a ti Soi Fong crea un equipo de vigilancia decente para Ichimaru como a ti te parezca mejor—

—Pero Comandante ¡¿Qué tipo de resolución es esta?! Lo dije desde el comienzo, es un traidor y nada va a cambiar ese hecho— Ante estos comentarios de parte de la asesina profesional Matsumoto se turbó, había estado todo el día pasando prácticamente de incognito; no hablo y no dio a conocer sus opiniones por el miedo a no ser tomada en cuenta pero esta vez cambiaria eso.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento Capitana— Dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido. —Pero a usted le pasó lo mismo con Yoruichi-san… y ¿Qué paso? Fue un malentendido, justo como lo es este caso— Soi Fong hizo un gesto de molestia, bufó y le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Matsumoto antes de irse.

Las noticias se esparcían a la velocidad de la luz en la Sociedad de Almas, las reacciones variaron en cada caso, por ejemplo las reacciones neutrales casi sin darle importancia al asunto fueron de la de los capitanes de la décima, décimo segunda y cuarta división y los tenientes Omaeda, Kotetsu, Yachiru. En el grupo de los que estaban en contra, por así decirlo, estaban los tenientes Ise, Sasakibe, también el capitán de la décima división, que prácticamente emanaba fuego de sus ojos, junto a los capitanes de la segunda y sexta; pero aunque Byakuya fuera tan apegado a las normas y principios y se encontrara algo irritado por la decisión de Yamamoto si le guardaba cierta admiración a Ichimaru, ya que prácticamente salvó al Sereitei y al mundo de una forma silenciosa, mortal, digna de un inteligente estratega y espía de alto nivel. Antes de que Kurosaki Ichigo hiciera añicos tanto la copia de Karakura como parte del Seretei luchando con Aizen y su fuerza bruta. Por último los "pacifistas" en donde se encontraban incluidos los capitanes de la séptima, octava y decimotercera división junto a los teniente Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, Iba y Rangiku.

Pero el resto de oficiales seguían en plan de desconfianza, los susurros de comentarios agrios eran escuchados en cada rincón, pero claro solo eran susurros, nadie tendría el valor de cuestionar abiertamente las decisiones del Comandante General, no si no querían convertirse en deliciosas brochetas asadas.

* * *

Toda esta historia era demasiado nueva para el ¿acaso habría sido una buena persona o hecho buenas obras para que el karma lo favoreciera así? El no creía que habría hecho ninguna de esas cosas, lo único que había estado haciendo era proteger lo que el amaba, nunca consideró si esta era bueno o malo en si, sino si era bueno o malo para ella. Es que habían pasado tantos años fingiendo, construyendo una imagen, una personalidad, una vida… que no sabia como comenzar desde cero otra vez, dicen que la venganza siempre mata al vengador; no es que el se sintiera muerto o algo así, pero si raro y vulnerable ¿Cómo era el verdadero Gin? Se preguntaba a si mismo. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un pájaro trinó y lo hizo despabilar, estaba en su antiguo escuadrón… había sido llevado desde la sala de interrogatorios hasta allí, su oficina estaba desolada; no más bien desahuciada, abandonada y vacía, habían telas de arañas por doquier y viejos papeles se hallaban desparramados. Claro también habían papeles actuales, pero al parecer de ellos se había encargado Izuru en su sala porque la suya por lo que parecía no había sido visitada por nadie desde que se fue. Como sea el viejo Comandante le había dejado doblado e impecable la prenda distintiva de los capitanes del Gotei 13, el haori blanco con el numero 3 inscripto en la espalda. Ah eso le traía muchos recuerdos, era como mirar desde la cima de una montaña todos tus logros, pero ahora era cuestión de escalar otra, una más alta y peligrosa incluso que la que tuvo que recorrer para borrar del mundo a Aizen, la montaña para llegar a la mujer que amaba. El peli blanco, sumido en sus pensamientos, empezó a limpiar y a ordenar automáticamente, barrió el polvo de la superficie y fue a buscar un trapo para fregar el piso, una vez arrodillado y fregando cual ama de casa, Ichimaru imitó al pajarillo entonando melodías al azar.

—Con permiso, taich…— Kira quedó pasmado con la escena, pues el abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró fue al trasero de su capitán moviéndose acorde a las melodías que este tarareaba mientras fregaba el piso dándole la espalda. Este último al sentir el saludo, se paró y dio media vuelta para poder saludar apropiadamente después de tanto drama al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa Izuru? — Dijo con la expresión de un zorro confuso.

—N-no es nada en serio Ichimaru-taichou— Dijo calmándose un poco ¡ay qué hombre! Sus facciones se serenaron e hizo una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimiento antes de hablar. —Enserio me alegro de que esté con nosotros otra vez—

—Y yo me alegro de no haberte perdido Izuru— Los ojos del rubio se ampliaron. —Eres un excelente teniente y un buen muchacho me sorprende que aún no hayas encontrado una noviecilla, pero en cuanto tengas una me la presentas para darles mis felicitaciones. — Dijo Gin con su sonrisa habitual y tono burlesco, Kira le sonrió amargamente con un aura azul encima de él, ya tenía que suponer que su taichou era bien hetero.

* * *

Matsumoto se encontraba pensando en la forma de acercarse a el ¡Rayos! ¿Será demasiado pronto? Tal vez debería esperar a que el viniera por ella. No, no podía demorarse tanto tiempo, suficiente había tenido que esperar para verlo hasta ahora así que apresuró el paso con rumbo al escuadrón número tres, pero una pequeña pero fuerte mano la tomo de la muñeca, miró para ver quién era… pero ¿Qué rayos se suponía que estaba haciendo Soi Fong?

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Dijo sonriendo levemente la pelinegra mientras apretaba más la muñeca de Rangiku.

—No es asunto de usted—

—Oh ya se ¿buscando al bastardo cara de zorro no es así? — Le dijo en el oído, ante esto Matsumoto se deshizo del agarre.

—Déjeme en paz Capitana Soi Fong, le recuerdo que soy la teniente del Capitán Hitsugaya no suya—

—Ese niñito debería mantenerte a raya, mira que dejando a sus subordinados andar con semejante criminal, se nota que no se interesa para nada en ti— Las dos mujeres se acercaban cada vez más la una a la otra dispuestas a empezar un pleito hasta que ambas chocaron con una figura que se interpuso ante ellas.

—Nee taichou creo que la teniente fue clara, no muerdo, así que no tiene que preocuparse por ella— Dijo Ichimaru con una sonrisa y expresión sombría, la capitana de baja estatura se retiró de inmediato no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a la voluptuosa teniente.

— ¡Pero que rayos le pasa a esa enana!? — Dijo Rangiku inflando las mejillas, el enojo había hecho que se olvidase de que su antiguo amigo estaba allí pero inmediatamente su inconfundible y suave risa la hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra, lo miró y el también, se veía igual que antes… su cuerpo, su expresión, todo pero sentía algo distinto por parte de el sin embargo.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, por un minuto se dedicaron a contemplarse uno al frente del otro, Ichimaru con su sonrisa andrógina rompió el hielo al ver que una lagrima empezaba a caer de los ojos de Matsumoto; la abrazo en un gesto de afecto y contención… la rubia expandió sus ojos a mas no poder, nunca había pensado en que recibiría un abrazo de él, nunca, y ahora lo estaba sintiendo; ese calor humano que emanaba de su cuerpo, su respiración cerca de su cuello, sus brazos rodeándola… no sentía como si mil serpientes la estuvieran ahogando, era como si un hombre arrepentido la consolara.

— ¿No piensas saludarme? — Dijo sin romper el abrazo. Rangiku con estas palabras no pudo hacer más que llorar sonoramente ahogando el llanto en el pecho de Gin, eran lágrimas de alegría, como las lágrimas de un gato de cenizas abandonado y que por fin se vuelve a reunir con su amo.

* * *

**Fin. Ok no jajajajajaja en cuanto pueda subo la conti espero que les guste**


	5. Brisa

**Hola! buen dia (? muchas gracias por todavia seguir leyendo mi historia producto de mi desahuciada mente (? les agradezco a todos/as y con respecto a la pregunta de majrob, esta historia esta situada despues de la batalla en la falsa Karaura, pero como ven le ahorre a Ichigo el trabajo de matar a Aizen xD perdon por la confusion les dejo el capi :)**

El mundo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante solo para ellos, algunas de las hojas del árbol de caqui caían producto de la brisa que soplaba con ánimos, aunque sin quebrar el ambiente de paz; más bien parecía ayudar ya que el sonido de las hojas y el viento contribuían a agregarle un toque mágico y nostálgico a aquella tarde en uno de los pasillos de la Sociedad de Almas. Los dos shinigamis seguían aun unidos en un cálido abrazo y el llanto de la mujer casi había desaparecido, solo quedaban vestigios de lágrimas en su rostro; precisamente por eso el ex desertor rompió el abrazo para pasar delicadamente su mano derecha por las mejillas de Rangiku para poder atrapar las pequeñas gotas que adornaban la rosada piel. La susodicha sonrió y se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ambos así que nerviosamente se alejó unos centímetros de Ichimaru son un leve sonrojo antes de hablar.

—Perdóname— Dijo riendo levemente y señalando sus ojos aun humedecidos. —Es solo que tu…— Hizo una pausa y lo miró, el mantenía su mirada hacia ella ¿o no? Quien sabe tal vez se estaría durmiendo de parado y ni si quiera se daría cuenta porque la verdad nunca había visto a su amigo con los ojos abiertos alguna vez, aun así se dio cuenta de que la estaba escuchando, pues era correspondida con gestos, ahora seguía con su imperturbable sonrisa pero la posición de sus cejas indicaban curiosidad. —Tú me tienes revolucionada últimamente, esto fue tan repentino—

— ¿Revolucionada? No sabía que te interesara tanto Rangiku — Ella suspiro mirando con extrañeza a su interlocutor, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así tan despreocupadamente después de todo lo que paso? — Dijo con molestia volteando para darle la espalda al Capitán. —Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar— Lo último sonó en un susurro, susurro que fue llevado lejos por el viento que se tornó algo más violento que instantes antes, lo suficiente como para hacer bailar los cabellos de ambos

—Ya lo sabes todo, solo quería ayudarte, pero no salió como pensaba, el Hogyoku…— Dijo más serio, acercando su mano hacia el hombro de Matsumoto hasta apoyarla ahí. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Ya estoy harta del asunto del Hogyoku, el poder, las peleas; está bien ya sé que tienes lastima de mí porque lo reconozco: no pude con ni siquiera una de las integrantes de aquella Fracción con la que me enfrenté— Ichimaru sintió una presión en el pecho, él nunca había pensado eso. — Si no hubiera sido por Momo hubiera sido comida para ellas, seguro piensas que el título de teniente lo gané desde arriba la verdad ni yo sé cómo lo hice—

—Nunca dije ni pensé nada parecido a eso Rangiku, quería devolverte lo que te habían arrebatado, si tuvieras esa energía estoy seguro de que incluso podrías llegar a ser una Capitana; la perdida de esa energía supuso un shock importante para tu cuerpo, algo irreparable—Dijo aun sosteniendo a la rubia, lo que ella había dicho antes lo lastimaba, no era que quisiera victimizarse ni nada, es solo que ella sonaba tan quebrada que no lo soportaba, la mujer se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—Hubiera preferido que te quedaras conmigo y no tener el maldito poder, al fin y al cabo no lo tengo tampoco ahora— Dijo alejándose. —Mejor hablamos otro día Gin, perdón— Musitó amargamente, él se quedó en silencio decepcionado de sí mismo, eso había sido un golpe bajo… ella tenía razón, nada de lo que él había hecho había dado frutos, no había tenido sentido, se fue caminando y en el camino se encontró con cierto Capitán de baja estatura.

* * *

Que estúpida había sido, era la primera vez en que tenían una verdadera charla ¡y desperdiciaba la oportunidad! Maldita manía de siempre querer ser la ofendida; se acomodó los cabellos y llego a su Escuadrón para ver si su taichou había dejado papeles para ella; evidentemente había dejado papelerío… y mucho. Pero él no estaba. Meh que más da, pensó sacando una botella de sake de entre sus pechos.

Todo lo que hacía era leer y firmar, leer y firmar, leer y firmar; al final del día solo firmaba no importaba que era lo que contaba era que ella había realizado su trabajo, la puerta sonó en unos golpeteos, había alguien afuera.

— ¡Pase! — Exclamo para que sea quien fuese entrara de una vez, tal vez era Gin que le traía un ramo de rosas para disculparse con ella y de repente la tiraría en el escritorio para hacerla suya ahí mismo ¡Kyyaaaa!

La escena con la que se encontró Shuuhei Hisagi era algo extraña, Matsumoto estaba excesivamente ruborizada por el alcohol, tirada en el suelo moviendo pies y manos mientras se reía pícaramente; carraspeo para hacerse notar, la rubia lo inspecciono y una expresión de ligera decepción inundo su rostro ¿pero qué?. —Hey Matsumoto-san ¿te encuentras bien? — La susodicha se incorporó y balanceándose asintió con una sonrisa retorcida.

— ¿Quieres? —Dijo ofreciéndole la botella de sake al teniente de la novena división, ellos se habían vuelto verdaderos camaradas junto a Izuru desde aquel día de la ejecución de Rukia Kuchiki. El moreno sonrió.

—No quiero estar en el mismo estado que tú luego dime ¿viste a Ichimaru? — Dijo sentándose relajadamente en una de las sillas del escuadrón esperando una respuesta, sabía que el asunto era muy especial para su amiga, algunas veces sentía hasta un poco de celos de aquel hombre que tanto le agradaba a Rangiku; estaba seguro de que aunque ella dijera que lo quería como a un hermano, lo que había entre ella y ese hombre era más que una relación amistosa, por lo menos eso veía el en ella en la forma en que se expresaba acerca de él o sus reacciones. Rangiku se abalanzó sobre el en uno de sus típicos abrazos de borrachera lloriqueando infantilmente.

— ¡Fue tan emocionante Hisagi-san! El… y luego yo… y luego ¡Ash! — Él se ruborizo ante el contacto entre ambos.

— ¡Pero explícate mejor m-mujer! — Dijo nervioso.

—Quiero decir que el… pero yo… él quería… y luego… BUAAAAAAA— Empezó a lloriquear como una niña otra vez y Hisagi fue ensordecido por el estruendo de la voz de la mujer, le quitó la botella para que… lo único que consiguió era que lloriqueara más, pero iba a ser lo mejor, luego le tendría que contar lo que había pasado; cuando esté sobria.

* * *

El reiatsu celestino emanaba del Capitán Hitsugaya que empuñaba su espada apuntando hacia Ichimaru.

—Parece que las escorias siempre se salen con la suya— Dijo en un tono severo Toshiro, Gin apenas se inmutó y mantenía su postura despreocupada y burlona. — ¡Pero hare que nunca hayas querido volver hacia acá maldito! — Corrió rápido hacia la posición del ex desertor y se abalanzó contra el pero antes de que pudiera cortarlo sintió como otra espada se resistía a aquel ataque; los orbes del pequeño capitán se expandieron en una mezcla de cólera y sorpresa. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Momo? — La castaña se encontraba aun forcejeando con Toshiro, ignoró el tono amenazante de este y ambos dejaron de lado el juego de espadas.

—No seas impulsivo Shiro-chan— Dijo con expresión de preocupación en su tierno rostro de niña, Ichimaru también se sorprendió ante aquel acto; ¿aquella chica no solía odiarlo?

—Tsk, no perderé más tiempo aquí— Hitsugaya se fue echando humo por las orejas, Momo quien se encontraba de espaldas al ahora Capitán del tercer escuadrón se dio media vuelta y le sonrió gentilmente.

—Él se acostumbrara pronto—

Okey, ahora sí que no sabía lo que pasaba, ¿la chica que había deseado en el pasado matarlo y lo odiaba con todo su corazón ahora lo había defendido de aquel mocoso y le sonreía como si nada? El mundo sí que daba muchas vueltas.

—Este… gracias— Dijo agachándose un poco hasta la altura de Hinamori sonriéndole inquietantemente igual que siempre, la verdad era que esa sonrisa le salía natural no era su intención el asustar a alguien. Momo se sonrojó.

—D-de nada Ichimaru-taichou— Y tal como la pequeña había llegado, también así se había ido rápidamente con un matiz rojizo en su rostro. El sonrió, por lo menos había una persona menos en su contra, o por lo menos neutral. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su escuadrón para su ultima hora laboral vio un papel tirado justo enfrente suyo, lo recogió y al instante pudo sentir el aroma de cierta mujer rubia y despampanante que le robaba las horas de sueño, miró el papel con curiosidad habían cosas escritas en él.

_Me siento mal por lo de hace un rato ¿me perdonas? Salgamos a cenar algo o simplemente a charlar esta noche, pasarè por tu casa a las 9. Rangiku._

¡Qué bien! Eso le daría energías para seguir trabajando hasta que terminara el turno laboral.

Afuera del Escuadrón diez, se oían solamente alaridos y gritos, al parecer en acto de discusión, una de las voces eran del Capitán y la otra de su teniente.

— ¡Pero le digo que ya termine! — Grito inflando sus mejillas en protesta, el serio Hitsugaya inspecciono otra vez los papeles y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Sabes que aprobar todo sin mirar no es trabajar verdad? —

—Pero debo irme taichou, es una noche especial y tengo que arreglarme— Dijo coqueta la rubia, el hombrecillo blanqueo los ojos, ya sabía con quién saldría su teniente, y no le agradaba nada. — ¡Ay taichou no ponga esa cara! Oh ya se…— Dijo con picardía. — Usted está celoso porque no saldré con usted, pobre pequeño, pues lo contentare la próxima saldré con usted— Dijo acariciando la cabeza de su Capitán como si de un niño se tratase, este se enojó inmediatamente y echó a patadas a Rangiku logrando así ella su cometido de librarse del papeleo.

Llego a su hogar y se dio un baño, luego salió ¿debería ponerse el uniforme Shinigami u otra ropa? Sería algo desesperado el ponerse otra ropa, tal vez parecería muy precipitado ¡Ay por Dios pero si lo conocía desde pequeño que importaba! Además estaba segura de que así Gin sufriría por ver a la diosa que se había perdido durante su estadía con Aizen. Asintió victoriosa buscando una blusa de tirantes color lavanda y una falda blanca muy delicada acompañada de zapatos chatos blancos, se puso algo de rubor y en minutos estuvo en la puerta de la casa de Ichimaru en un sector del Sereitei destinado a la residencia de los shinigamis de altos cargos.

Ante el golpeteo de la puerta el hombre por fin salió, parecía como recién salido de la ducha pues sus cabellos aun goteaban con el agua tibia, Matsumoto tragó saliva ¡Él estaba tan sexy!

**Para el proximo capi la cena y algunos secretos revelados que se traera Momo? D: **


	6. Confusion

**Hello Hello :D Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y mas gracias todavia para los/as que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews :'3**

**GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2: gracias por unirte al lado oscuro y leerme esque bueno yo era una lectora pasiva de fics GinMatsu hasta q me arte de leer la maldita tragedia xD**

**Tentexneji4ever: lo continuare hasta el final solo perdonen si demoro pronto empezaran mis clases de colegio pero aun asi lo hare y con respecto al doushinji yo tambien lo vi *-***

**Sin mas vueltas les dejo el capitulo**

El abrió la puerta asomando solo su cabeza aun con sus mechones de pelo un poco húmedos, por no decir mojados.

—Buenas noches— Dijo sonriendo. —Pasa… pero te advierto que aun estoy desnudo—

—Está bien— Dijo la rubia restándole importancia hasta que repitió mentalmente la frase dicha por Gin y se paró en seco. —Mejor no. Te esper…— Una estrepitosa risa la interrumpió.

—Solo estaba bromeando— Rangiku fingió enojo y pasó de manera desdeñosa a la residencia del hombre del cabello color plata, dedicándole un empujón a este por la mala broma que le había jugado… sí que era bueno jugando con sus sentimientos. Al entrar se dio con una sencilla habitación al más tradicional estilo japonés, con una cama y una mesita de luz al lado junto a un escritorio, en ese momento ella se preguntó para que la había hecho pasar si cenarían en algún tipo de restaurante.

—Si es lo que estás pensando, no cenaremos afuera Ran…— El hombre se adelantó un poco a la teniente abriendo una puerta corrediza que daba a otra habitación y haciendo un gesto con las manos para invitarla a pasar. Ella quedó pasmada, la habitación era perfecta: no habían luces, no con focos, sino con velas cuidadosamente distribuidas para dar una iluminación tenue y sensual, en el centro una pequeña mesa de madera con los platos con sushi y onigiri, y una botella de sake junto a dos platillos pequeños para tomarlo con una rosa, y los dos pequeños almohadones para sentarse cómodamente terminando la ornamentación. —Puede que no sea como un restaurante pero espero que te guste la comida del anfitrión— Dijo sonriendo, ambos tomaron asiento y quedaron como unas autenticas estatuas. — ¿Y bien no piensas probar? —

Matsumoto salió del trance y ruborizada tomo los palillos para probar el sushi avergonzada.

—Mmmmm está delicioso Gin no pensé que supieras cocinar— Dijo riendo, el también lo hizo y sirvió el sake para ambos.

—Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes que hago bien—

— ¿Como por ejemplo qué? — Se animó a preguntar la voluptuosa mujer, comiendo un bocado de onigiri.

—No te puedo decir un ejemplo porque hay demasiados y no puedo elegir ¿sabes? Pero te puedo dar un ejemplo de algo que hago mal—

—Déjame adivinar ¿expresar lo que sientes? —

—No… pero en cierta forma se relaciona— Tomó el sake lentamente, una vez que dejó el pequeño platillo en la mesa, estiró su brazo para alcanzar delicadamente la mano de Rangiku. —Veras…—

—ACHIIIS— Justo en el momento más interesante a su cuerpo se le había ocurrido estornudar, pues si ella no era la reina del ridículo, y de la belleza, no sabía quién lo era, Ichimaru retiró su mano de la de ella y de uno de los bolsillos de su yukata gris saco un pañuelo para Ran, quien se limpió lo mas femeninamente que pudo su nariz.

—Espero que no sean una de tus fiebres de verano, tu sabes cómo te ponías— Dijo burlándose de Matsumoto, ella le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al que el reaccionó sobándose y poniendo cara de gatito triste, no sabía exactamente por qué lo había golpeado; tal vez porque inconscientemente, o conscientemente, el le había hecho recordar aquellos veranos en los que el cuidaba de ella y viceversa y en los que, aprovechando su situación, el la acosaba. Bueno, no era como si ella no quisiera después de todo, sus besos eran tan inocentes cuando era un niño, se preguntaba cómo serían ahora ya que después de que ambos fueron a la Academia de Shinigamis tomaron cierta distancia y se mantuvieron en una rara relación amistosa.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato del ruido de la mesita haciéndose a un lado, ni de que Gin se acercaba mas y mas a ella a gatas*, solo hasta que estuvieron a centímetros sus reflejos le jugaron una mala pasada ya que por la exaltación casi cae de espaldas hacia el suelo; y digo casi porque lo hubiera hecho de no ser por los brazos de su "amigo" que la sostenían contra él, quien sonreía cínicamente.

—Y-ya puedes soltarme no te preocupes fue solo la impresión— Dijo ella mirando a todos lados nerviosamente.

— ¿Estas diciendo que te causo impresión porque soy feo? —

—Noo, yo no dije eso no me malinterpretes Gin— Se tapó la boca por lo que había dicho.

—Así que soy atractivo para ti…— Dijo sin soltarla y acercando su rostro al de ella, a estas alturas nuestra protagonista solo estaba a merced de lo que él quisiera. —Tu sí que eres hermosa— Rangiku se estremeció ante estas palabras y aun mas cuando la tenue luz de las velas iluminaron el inquietante pero hermoso semblante de Ichimaru justo en el momento en que abrió sus ojos y le dejó ver esas orbes aguamarina que la hipnotizaron de inmediato antes de que sus labios se unieran en un lento y penetrante beso. El hombre la acomodó en el suelo y estando arriba de ella profundizo mas el beso rozando con la punta de sus dedos la piel de su rostro y sus cabellos suaves con aroma a flores, ella por su parte lo tomaba del cuello para que no se alejara de ella y con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda; el beso terminó cuando a ambos les faltó el aire. Lo que ambos no sabían era que afuera la Capitana maestra en espionaje se encontraba observándolos y escribiendo su reporte diario, cuando termino de escribir pateó con ira a una pequeña rana que se encontraba por allí.

* * *

En la mañana del día siguiente Hitsugaya Toshiro caminaba rumbo a su Escuadrón, cuando estaba a punto de llegar divisó a su teniente sentada en posición fetal al frente de la puerta de entrada. Eran exactamente las 5:30 de la mañana, era sorprendente que ella ya se encontrara allí.

—Oye Matsumoto me sorprende tu puntualidad— Dijo seriamente parándose a su lado. —Pero también hay papelerios pendientes para que te ocupes de ellos—

—Ya los hice taichou— El peliblanco solo quedó en silencio y se adentró en su oficina, algo andaba mal con ella, había llegado temprano, hecho los papeles y se veía desanimada ¿Pero qué habrá sido?

Casi la misma situación se repetía en la oficina del Capitán de la tercera división, claro está que no estaba en posición fetal pero si sentado seriamente firmando los documentos correspondientes y asignando misiones en el mundo humano a algunos de sus shinigamis, estaba desganado, ni siquiera tenía ganas de fingir su sonrisa, Kira se percató de la situación y fue a prepararle un té verde a su querido Capitán antes de entrar a su despacho.

—Taichou e traje un té para que mejore— Dijo dejándole la bebida cerca de él, Ichimaru lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta. —Ah y tiene una visita—

¿Quién sería? ¿Tal vez Matsumoto? Ojala así lo fuera, pero cuando le dijo a Izuru que dejara pasar a dicha persona no se encontró con una voluptuosa figura sino con una no tan desarrollada y un rostro de facciones infantiles, en otras palabras la teniente Hinamori.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinamori-chan? — Dijo volviendo su vista a los papeles y siguiendo con su sonrisa.

—Etto, Kira-kun me comentó hace un rato que lo notaba algo triste y yo…— Ichimaru dejó de escribir y se volteó para mirar fijamente a la joven, esta sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsita plástica atada con una cinta de seda color rosado. —Pensé que podía ayudar trayéndole unas galletas que preparé esta mañana temprano— El no respondió. — ¡Perdone el atrevimiento Capitán Ichimaru! — Gimoteó avergonzada la jovencita, pero sintió como la bolsita era sacada de sus manos y seguidamente oyó sonidos de que alguien masticaba algo, abrió los ojos y vió al peliblanco comiendo sus galletas en un gesto travieso.

—Deliciosas— Dijo tragando. — Pero aun no me explico que haces aquí Hinamori-chan no pensé que tendrías gestos de amabilidad conmigo después de todo lo que hice—

—Eso no importa Capitán Ichimaru yo solo quisiera saber qué es lo que le aqueja… si no le molesta claro— Dijo la muchacha cabizbaja, las facciones de Gin se ordenaron para formar un gesto de incertidumbre, ciertamente esta situación no se la esperaba.

—No creo que se lo cuentes a nadie ¿verdad? — Dijo riendo, ella negó rotundamente. —Es por una mujer—

—No v-veo cual sea el problema—

—Veras Hinamori-chan cuando tengas mi edad entenderás lo angustiante que es esperar algo y que cuando vienes por ello te des cuenta de que ese algo ya no es tuyo— Ichimaru suspiró cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia el techo, no sabía por que se lo estaba contando a ella.

—Yo no sé quien sea ella— Dijo Momo, obviamente estaba mintiendo ya que s_abía que era de su amiga Rangiku_ de la que Gin estaba hablando, se puso roja como un tomate. —Pero e-está desperdiciando un-una oportunidad con usted—

El capitán del 3er escuadrón no sabía que pensar, pues si la situación era incomoda antes ahora era peor, la miró extrañado.

— ¿Y a que viene eso? — Dijo tratando de romper la tensión con una suave risa.

—Yo… yo pensé que el Capitán Aizen era tan noble y amigable, p-pero después de todo esto y de enterarme de las razones que usted tenía me di cuenta de que yo, había vivido en una mentira; que usted era el noble en realidad— Tomó aire. —Y que yo estaba enamorada de usted y solo trataba de engañarme con mi ex Capitán— Ichimaru a penas pudo entreabrir sus labios tratando de buscar palabras para este drástico giro en los acontecimientos, pero los cálidos y pequeños brazos de Momo lo aprisionaron y sintió su respiración y su aroma a melocotones dulces en su cuello, sus tímidos labios palpando su mentón, mejillas y rozando suavemente su boca.

**:OOOO ah jajajajaja espero que les halla gustado ya saben que me hace bien que cualquier cometario o critica (dicha de buena manera porque sino lloro) la dejen plasmada en un review, besos :***

**PD: las explicaciones sobre lo que pasó en la cena les seran dadas en el proximo capitulo ewe**


	7. Preocupacion

**Holitas mis seguidores :D ojala sigan ahi ._. perdon por tardar y gracias por sus amables comentarios *-* les dejo el capi**

* * *

_*****Flash Back*****_

_En medio de ese apasionado beso la mente de Gin se nubló, solo podía rendirse ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo; hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía ese calor humano, ese roce, la textura de la piel de otra persona; de una mujer… ella._

_Por su parte Matsumoto sentía lo mismo, era como estar en el cielo pero su cuerpo ardía y ni siquiera estaban haciendo nada, sin embargo su mente divagaba levemente porque por un lado se sentía muy afortunada… es decir, si todo era verdad, entonces ese hombre que la estaba besando había hecho todas esas cosas solo por ella, y ahora había vuelto también por ella. Pero por otro lado se sentía insegura, ella lo quería tanto pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera con él, pues aunque en esos momentos él le estaba mostrando su costado humano era inevitable dudar acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos… ni siquiera le había dicho un "te extrañe" o tal vez un "te quiero", quizás el solo quería desahogarse por todo ese tiempo que estuvo solo en Las Noches con ella, pero sentía en el contacto que él le brindaba que era algo más profundo. O quizás solo era ilusión de ella, paparrucheria de mujeres que piensan siempre en cosas románticas._

_Ella deshizo el contacto algo nervioso haciendo su rostro a un lado._

_—Esto es tan extraño ¿no crees? — Dijo dejando salir una risa nerviosa de su boca._

_—A mi no me lo parece— El tono de voz de Ichimaru era suave casi como un jadeo, restándole importancia a lo dicho por la rubia intentó volver a alcanzar su boca como anonadado por la situación, ella volvió su rostro hacia el otro evitándolo lo que hizo que el Capitán se extrañara. — ¿Pasa algo? —_

_—No, no es solo que estoy disfrutando tanto esta noche…—Gin sonrió. —Y eres tan bueno besando que… me gustaría seguir así ya sabes sin compromisos; de hecho Hisagi-san y yo tenemos algo parecido y no quisiera que confun…— El hombre se levantó suavemente del suelo._

_—Ya veo… por mi está bien— Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, no maliciosa sino más bien una sonrisa de resignacion. Se sentía de lo peor, el estaba con el corazón desnudo ante ella y le pasaba esto… que ella no quisiera nada serio._

_La noche transcurrió tranquila, había buena química entre ellos sí, pero desde ese punto los dos tenían algo de tensión que trataban de ocultar hasta que llegó la hora de que Rangiku se fuera._

_*****Fin del Flash Back*****_

* * *

La joven alcanzó a rozar sus labios casi imperceptiblemente, el peliblanco simplemente se estaba dejando llevar, pues no le caería nada mal un consuelo después de su mala racha… Se sacudió mentalmente ¡Despierta! Simplemente no podría usar a Hinamori para ahogar sus penas, no podría; esquivó sus labios.

—Etto… Hinamori-chan tu… estas equivocada no soy tan bueno como crees— Río incomodo, la muchacha lo miro incrédula un momento y se paró abruptamente haciendo una gran reverencia a continuación.

— ¡Lo siento Capitán Ichimaru no volverá a ocurrir! — Dijo rojísima antes de irse corriendo avergonzada, Gin se incorporó aun confundido y con un sentimiento de culpa, suspiró, pues ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

—¡Te digo que por favor Hisagi-san! —

—Y yo te digo que no Rangiku-san, no me hagas repetirlo— Decía cruzado de brazos Shuuhei molesto por la petición de la teniente ¿en qué cabeza cavia eso? Solo en la de ella claro, que se haga pasar por su amante para despistar a su verdadero amor… mujeres, después no saben porque uno las trata como locas.

—Es el ultimo favor que te pido por favor hasta dejaré que me beses— Dijo haciendo pucheritos.

—Mas vale que sea lo ultimo… y no es porque tenga que besarte de hecho evita eso por favor— Matsumoto lo abrazó de repente.

—Eres el mejor Hisagi-san— Pero el moreno no respondía, es mas ella sentía el cuerpo de este tan duro que parecía que estuviera abrazando a una piedra, entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia su derecha… de inmediato ella imitó a Shuuhei, Ichimaru estaba allí apoyándose con los brazos en uno de los pilares del Seretei.

—Vaya… lamento si interrumpí algo Hisagi-san— Dijo acercándose a ellos. —Bueno, no no quiero incomodar así que me voy, pero ten cuidado con ella; algunas veces es impredecible— Sus ultimas palabras fueron hechas con cierto tinte de sarcasmo, y ante las nerviosas miradas de sus dos interlocutores se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos usando el shumpo. Aunque que el los viera era el plan de Matsumoto ahora se arrepentía ¡Estupida, estúpida, estúpida!

—Perdoname Hisagi debo irme pronto— Dijo también usando el shumpo, debía encontrarlo y aclararía todo este juego de niños que ella misma había armado, solo por el temor de que los sentimiento de Gin no fueran verdaderos. Sintiendo su reiatsu pudo encontrarlo tras una breve búsqueda de casi cinco minutos.

—¿Para que me sigues eh Rangiku? ¿Acaso disfrutas de jugar conmigo? — Dijo gélidamente el peliblanco dándole la espalda a su amiga, esta ante sus palabras sintió una punzada en su corazón, el tenia razón había estado jugando con el.

—Todo fue un malentendido Gin, solo deja que te explique— Dijo exasperadamente mientras se acercaba a el. Este se volvió para verla con cierta expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

—Soy todo oidos—

—Es que yo en serio no sabia que pensar de tus sentimientos… no sabia si eran verdaderos es que hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos, que no sabia si te conocía… y solo dije lo de Hisagi para ver si te preocupabas—

—Dejame entender, dudabas de mi como todo el mundo felicidades— Dijo sonriendo y dando unos leves aplausos. —Pero soy yo el que no te reconoce a ti, haciendo esas niñadas, somos adultos podrías habérmelo preguntado directamente en vez de hacer eso, ahora me vienes con esto después de que estuve decaído todo el dia y asimile la idea… tal vez deberíamos distanciarnos si no te fias de mi— Dijo caminando dejándola sola, pero mientras se alejaba sintió una impresionante explosión de reiatsu detrás suyo seguido de un golpe. Dio media vuelta aturdido y vio el cuerpo de Matsumoto en el suelo al parecer desmayada, inmediatamente volvió corriendo y la tomó en brazos al tiempo que ella abria lentamente sus ojos para volver a desmayarse, la llevo hacia el cuarto escuadron.

Abrio los ojos, ya conocía la sala de cuidados médicos pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba allí? No importaba se sentía mejor que nunca y no había nadie con ella, asi que decidió irse de allí ya que no necesitaba nada. Llegando a su hogar su enorme muy cerca de la puerta su bienestar se esfumó por un momento lo cual la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caerse, si no fuera porque alguien la había sostenido desde atrás y ahora la aferraba a su cuerpo, aunque esa persona estaba detrás de ella y no la podía ver, sentía ese aroma, ese masculino aroma.

—Por favor— Sintió los labios de Ichimaru rozar el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndole erizar la piel, aunque su voz sonara un poco preocupada. —No juegues conmigo Rangiku, soy un tonto, me haces eso y todavía te estoy cuidando… no puedo evitarlo— Dijo tomando con una de sus manos el rostro de la mujer para girarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla, aun sosteniéndola por detrás, esta se sonrojó.

—P-perdoname Gin yo…—

—No hables— Le dijo acariciando las ruborizadas mejillas de la mujer. —Eres cruel Rangiku… no soportaría dejar que te pase algo— Seguia hablándole al oído cuando otra onda de reiatsu proveniente de Matsumoto hizo que esta se desvaneciera por un segundo otra vez, preocupado Gin la dio la vuelta para ver su rostro.

—Está bien, yo n-no sé qué me pasa hoy— Dijo la rubia tratando de parecer despreocupada, el la miraba con preocupación y antes de articular palabra alguna su preocupación se vio aun más justificada cuando de la nada varios rasguños aparecieron en los brazos de su amiga.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado cualquier sugerencia critica o comentario sera bienvenido besos :))**


End file.
